Unspoken Feelings
by RKOLennyLegolasFanxx
Summary: Randy and Mara are best friends and nothing could separate them. Mara had problems with depression in the past, and Randy is getting worried it is coming back again. She has a massive crush on Randy, but he doesn't know plus he is married with a four year old, does Randy feel the same way? Will friendships be ruined, what will happen if a certain straight edge have feelings for her


Mara looked at her phone. Another message from Randy. Her heart silently leaped with joy but she was also scared. Randy had been her best friend for what felt like forever and they were inseparable. But she wanted to be more than friend; she just didn't have the guts to tell him. She thought she wasn't good enough for him, too different. Not like all of the WWE divas. She remembered one time when Randy brought her backstage and introduced her to all the superstars; all the divas were so perfect and pretty. They would literally die to be with Randy. She also remembers CM Punk. He gave her the creeps but at the same time she couldn't describe her feelings for him. Which was obviously no problem for Randy because it was obvious how much he hated Punk. He is normally very overprotective when he's near her.

She opened up the text and it said –

_Hey Mara,_

_I was wondering if ur free to come to raw because im in ur home town 2night ;). I hope to c u, text me back. Btw I haven't heard from u in a while. Hope ur alright._

_Randy xx_

_Xxx_

Randy sighed and slid down the locker room wall.

"Randy?"

"What, John ?"

"Why are you on the floor" Cena said with a smirk on his face.

Randy didn't reply, only looked down to the locker room floor.

"I'm not being intrusive…. Am I?"

"No … no sorry. Its Mara"

"Mara, how is she? I haven't seen her since the last time you brought her"

"Yea, same. She's not answering her phone. I think she might be going back to how she used to be"

"What was that?" John said while sliding down placing himself next to Randy.

Randy remained to not make eye contact but answered "She … she had problems, problems with depression. She got better, I tried my best to help her and now … now it might be coming back"

"Oh I never knew that, she seemed so happy"

"That because she was …. At least I thought she was"

"Hey, I'm sure she's fine. But Randy.. I need to go to the trainer's room now, still feeling the match from last week plus the trainer gets mega pissed if I'm late."

"Ok see you later"

"See you man"

Randy slowly was making it back to his feet when someone walked into the room.

"Haha Randy what happened, fall over did we?"

"Punk" Randy addressed him

"Randal I couldn't help but notice we are in Maras's home town, am I wrong"

"Don't you even say her name!" Randy threatened

"Or what? Are you going to beat me up? …. No? Maybe one day you will actually grow a pair"

Randy was mid-way launching towards Punk when his phone buzzed. By that time Punk had already escaped out of the locker room.

The text was from Mara -

_Hey,_

_I'm fine, sure I'll come. It should b fun_

_Mara oxoxoxo_

Xxx

She let out a deep breath; she finally stopped worrying and sent the damn text.

She was nervous but had gathered enough courage to reply. Mara rapidly searched through her wardrobe finding something suitable for going backstage in.

Mara found the most beautiful one shouldered dress which revealed her butterfly tattoo on her upper back. It was dark purple and went perfectly with her dark brunette hair and pale skin. She decided to curl hair and let it flow down just past her shoulder blades. Mara then put some glittering lip gloss on and looked over herself one last time in the mirror.

Xxx

Randy had finally cooled down after trying to attack Punk so he decided to grab some food before the show began. He had his phone on him at all times just in case Mara texted him, which he hoped was soon.

Xxx

Mara had been stopped by security before being allowed to go backstage. As she was getting her phone to text Randy, she heard a voice.

"Don't worry she's with me"

"Uhh Punk?"

"Hey Mara, you dressed up ... aww you shouldn't have"

He put his arm rather forcefully around Mara as she had no choice but to be led down the hallway.

"Err where's Randy"

"Oh Randy? He's just getting some food I'll take you to him"

"Oh thanks"

Punk stopped just in front of the entrance to the food hall when suddenly his pushed Mara against the wall with all of his force in full view of everyone. Then he planted a strong kiss on her lips as she struggled against him.

Xxx

Randy could see a brunette from a distance but he couldn't be sure. When he saw the butterfly tattoo on her back he began to run up to her, being aware of Punk. He double checked he could see the music note behind her ear before he attacked Punk. He ripped punk off her which sent Mara flying down to the ground. Randy started beating the shit out of Punk.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

"RANDY, RANDY STOP!" John along with other various people screamed

John along with an assemble of superstars including Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio and the Great Khali eventually separated Randy and Punk.

Punk got to his feet and began to stumble away with a proud smile on his face.

"I warned you Orton, YOU JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO DO IT FIRST!"

This made Randy even angrier as he struggled to get away from the vice grips of all the superstars.

"RANDY! Randy relax, stop it! For fuck sake!" John pleaded

Randy soon did stop struggling and regained his breath while everyone else did too. He then turned his attention to Mara who had just risen to her feet.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Randy … I "

"Save it Mara!" Randy said while storming off.

"Sorry Mara, I'll talk to him"

"It's not your fault John" She said while watching him run off after Randy.

All the superstars where mumbling and whispering while giving the odd glance to Mara.

She felt so bad even though it wasn't her fault.

Xxx

John finally caught up with Randy who had just stormed back into the locker room and was breathing very heavily. He had well documented problems with anger management issues and John was a bit reluctant to get involved. But he did as a best friend should, so he tried to diffuse the situation.

"Randy .. RANDY calm down"

Randy looked at him with his icy blue eyes full of rage and spitted

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED … DO YOU!?"

John took a deep breath.

"There are better ways to solve this, please Randy just calm down"

Randy lunged at John and pinned him against the locker.

"JUST GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF MY BUISNESS CENA!"

He screamed into Johns face while slamming his head against the lockers a couple of times.

Xxx

Mara couldn't take the silence any more, she ran to the nearest place she felt safe. In this case it was unfortunately the ladies toilets. Mara didn't notice she was being followed by a WWE diva. Layla looked at Mara with pity as she ran after her, trying to keep up.

Mara locked herself in a cubicle wanting to never come out again.

"Mara ? ….. Mara can you hear me its Layla"

"Go away !"

"I know your upset but I'm sure it will work out"

"How?!, Randy thinks me and Punk are together now !"

"Aren't you?"

"NO! He just suddenly kissed me in front of everyone"

"Oh ….. I bet Randy didn't know that, you should tell him"

"He won't believe me "Mara replied with a weeping voice

"I'll talk to him"

"NO ! WAIT !"

Xxx

"RANDY, FOR FUCKS SAKE !" John said while clutching his head.

Randy didn't reply he just paced around the room as John watched on in anger and pity. Getting angry himself wouldn't help Randy in this situation.

Eventually Randy cowered in the corner, in defeat. Punk had gotten to him again.

"Randy" John whispered while cautiously walking over to the corner that Randy had placed himself in.

"Sorry , I shouldn't have lost my temper. But it's Punk, he's getting in my head, messing with Mara"

"You like_ like_ her don't you"

"Is it obvious?"

"You are just a tad overprotective, anyone can see that" John said in a joking voice.

"She's fragile and he's taking advantage of her" Randy continued "and I'm married how is anything going to work now?"

John didn't know how to answer he just nodded his head.

"Sam doesn't care about me anyway, she's probably with some other guy as we are talking, but Alana. It can never work" Randy sighed.

"You know what Randy, things have the own ways of resolving themselves if you just give them time"

"I sure damn hope your right Cena"

As they spoke Johns phone beeped.

_Hey John._

_Im guessing ur with Randy, Mara wants to meet up with him. Is that smart ?_

_Layla_

"Who is it?"

"Layla, she is wondering if you're ready to meet up with Mara"

Randy sighed "Yeah, I need to apologise for being such an ass"

John nodded and sent a reply.

_Layla,_

_Yeah. He's ready. Spare locker room? Now?_

_John_

"C'mon then "John indicated to Randy.

Randy reluctantly rose to his feet and slowly walked toward John who was already leaving the locker room.

Xxx

"He coming now, let's get going" Layla said

"Wait ! can I go to the ladies?"

"Now? Seriously?"

"Sorry "Mara said as she quickly left for the toilets

"Hey Mara, meet me in the spare locker room once you done"

"Ok"

Layla shook her head in amusement as she made her way to the spare locker room. She knows why John picked to go there. It was quiet and no one ever goes there.

She was suddenly interrupted with her thoughts and one arm had a firm grip round her waist and the other holding a cloth, and then everything went black.

Xxx

"How about I go first and you wait here for … errr 5 minutes? "John suggested

"Umm ok? Why?"

"Just to make sure everything's ok"

"Whatever, I'm counting"

As John walked down the corridor that lead to the spare locker room he smelt some sort of chemical in the air. When the opened the spare locker room door the saw Layla tied to a chair and gagged.

"Layla!" John screamed and he ran to the tied up woman but before he knew it he felt a blow to the back of his head and that was it, everything went dark.

Xxx

Layla woke up to see Punk dragging John to the corner of the room. She tried to scream but she couldn't the gag was stopping her. Punk just glanced at her with a satisfied smile.

Then there was a knocking on the door.

"Layla, you in there?" Mara called.

Layla tried to scream as loud as she could and punk started preparing another cloth covered in chloroform.

Mara thought it was odd no one opened the door; maybe it was a surprise or a trick to scare her. She convinced herself there was no danger and entered to room only to be greeted by Punks waiting hands and blacked out.

Xxx

"5,4,3,2,1 I'm off"

Randy started making his way to the spare, normally empty locker room. Something seemed wrong, it was so quiet but then again he expected it to be. He made it to the door and inhaled a deep breath. He then knocked 3 times. He then found the courage to open the door and face what he thought would just be Mara. But he was wrong. He was greeted by the sight of Mara and Layla tied up and gagged and John knocked out in the corner of the room. In the middle of the room was Punk who was looking rather proud of himself as he spun a gun around his finger.

"Welcome Randal Keith Orton"

"What he fuck is this? PUNK LET THEM GO"

"Why would I do that Randal, it's too much fun"

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Hmmm well I guess my schedules free and oh another tiny thing, I hate you. The way you are, so arrogant yet everyone seems to like you. So I stole your girl Orton, you should have seen your face. Priceless"

"She's my friend and you will let her go"

"Or what? What you going to do about it and don't give me that friend bullshit. It's obvious you slut,Randal. I thought you are married….. Then again to a whore. But still you're married. I'll tell you why you're slut of a wife is unfaithful, your boring, no wonder she cheats on you with more spectacular men like, me" Punk chuckled

Randy sighed "Just let them go, you hate me so why don't you do something to me!"

"Because Randal, this is your weak point. Your family and friends. I met your daughter, she such a lovely girl. Shame she`ll turn out like her mother"

"YOU SHUT YOU MOUTH ABOUT MY DAUGHTER! People like you are a waste of space why don't you get your own fucking life instead of trying to ruin other peoples"

CM Punk laughed "Because as I said, it's fun. So let me ask you another question, who do I shoot first Layla, Mara or John. If you had to save one, who would you save"

"Please don't.. I .. I"

"ANSWER ME!"Punk screamed which made Randy jump almost out of his skin. But then something caught his eye, Mara had woken and was looking at him almost begging him to save her.

But he also spotted some other movement. John had started moving towards Punk and was about to tackle him.

Randy then slowly paced towards Punk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Orton, do you have a death wish?"

As punk say that John grabbed him from behind and started to tackle him and as he did that Punks gun went off with a loud bang which made everyone in the room get a shock. Randy then ran to Punk and grabbed the gun. In one swift motion he slammed it on the back of Punks head and knocked him out.

"Great!" John cheered as he made his way towards Mara and started to take her gag out and untie her.

"Randy, C'mon buddy, help me" As John looked at Randy he looked so pale he then noticed his shirt was soaked in blood.

"Oh shit" John whispered as he ran towards Randy who was already starting to stumble over.

Mara was frantically trying to untie herself and trying to help Layla at the same time.

John caught Randy and carefully lowered him on his back. He had been hit on his left shoulder and he was losing blood fast.

Mara had managed to untie herself and Layla so she quickly stumbled towards John and Randy.

"Stay back Mara, it's not a pretty sight"

"I'll go get help" Layla stated as she disappeared quickly through the door.

"Randy, say something. Please" Cena pleaded

Mara cautiously made her way to get a full view of the scene in front of her. Randy was flat on his back and John was pressing down on his shoulder. Randy's face twisted with pain as John pressed harder. He tried to grab Johns hand to stop the pain. But even when Randy hadn't lost all that blood John was still stronger than him.

"Sorry man, you can't lose any more blood" John apologised and he watched Randy try and pull his arms away.

"J.. John will he be okay?" Mara asked

"I hope so" John silently replied.

"M..Mara ..I'm … sorry" Randy managed to speak.

"Try not to talk" John quickly cut him off.

Mara walked to the other side of Randy and sat down next to him.

"Don't be, it's my fault. I know you were trying to help and Punk came on to me, just so you know"

Randy was about to replied as a coughing fit stopped him. Mara tried easing his pain by stroking his head.

Xxx

Layla ran down the corridor hoping to find someone as she ran into a stunned Cody Rhodes.

"CODY ! GET THE MEDICS ! HES BEEN SHOT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ON LAYLA, SLOW DOWN"

"sorry … I … I …" Layla said while trying to get her breath back.

"Who did this to you?" Cody said while holding her now raw bleeding wrists.

"Punk he went crazy, he kidnapped Mara and me and ….. and he knocked out john … and SHIT, HE SHOT RANDY GET THE MEDICS!"

"He shot Orton ?!"

"YES!"

"Fuck!" Cody screamed while he ran to get help quickly followed by Layla.

Xxx

"Randy, you got to keep your eyes open buddy" John said as he noticed Randy was fading.

As he spoke the door slammed open with Cody almost stumbling in followed by Layla.

"Shit John, is he okay?"

"What sort of a question is that Rhodes? Does he look ok?!"John yelled

Cody kept quiet as the medics piled into the spare locker room.

"Could you give us some space, please"

The medic said as John, Mara, Cody and Layla walked out the room as some cops ran inside the room and arrested Punk who was still feeling the effects of Randy hit. He saw Randy on the floor and chuckled.

"I told you I'd get him" Punk bragged as he passed Mara and the others.

"Hey Mara, call me"

"GO TO HELL!" Mara screamed.

Randy soon was stretchered out of the room into a waiting ambulance that was followed by Codys car containing John, Mara, Cody and Layla.

Xxx

"When can we see him?" John asked the doctor

"Soon, just give him a second. He's been through a lot"

"Maybe me a Cody should go and leave you guys alone" Layla suggested

"You can stay, you know" Mara said

"No, I think it would be better for only a couple of people to see him. We don't want to overwhelm him"

"Ok bye guys"

"Thanks for driving us, Cody" John said

"No problem"

"Shall we go in then Mara?"

"Uh ok"

Mara and John walked to Randy's hospital room and saw him alone in bed with a big bandage on his shoulder and an odd expression on his face.

"What a sight!" John said in a dramatic voice.

"Ha go to hell!"

"At least you got your sense of humour back"

John dragged up two chairs and placed them either side of Randy.

"So, how you feeling"

"I'm fine John, thanks to you"

"Man, I'm sure you would have done the same"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it" Randy chuckled

"You ok Mara ? you have been quiet"

"Oh, yea I'm fine. Just trying to get over what happened"

"I.. uhh need some coffee, any of you want some?" John said simply as an excuse to leave Randy and Mara alone. Both shook their heads and watched John leave.

"Mara .. Im-"

"No, Im sorry. Ive been ignoring you I think I'm losing myself ,again"

"I should have known better, I was wrong to freak out over Punk"

"I don't love him; he said he was taking me to you"

"I know, I just got jealous … I like _like _you Mara"

"But Randy, you're married"

"To a bitch, she doesn't love me"

"But .. your daughter"

"I know but we could work something out .. if you like me too, do you ?"

"Of course I do Randy, isn't it obvious. But I never planned to speak about my feeling for you or for you to accept them"

"I do, I'm glad you did"

Mara got up and slowly approached Randy's face and they shared a long passionate kiss. Which also happened to be at the same second that John walked in.

"Hey!, I got a free cookie with my coffee ! oh .. "

But Mara and Randy didn't stop, they were too `busy`.

Xxx

(2 weeks later)

"So, where now?" Mara asked in a curious tone.

"Man, you just got out of hospital. You're going to the bar!"

"Nahh John, Me and Mara are going to my soon to be ex-wife's house"

"What?! We are"

"We are"

"Well, best of luck with that. Maybe you should ring her before you go "John suggested

"Hell no, I need a reason to divorce her"

Xxx

After a long car journey Randy and Mara arrived at his house. Randy just got out and walked straight into the house. The first thing he could here was crying, it was a child crying.

"Alana?"

Randy held his crying four year old with an angry expression on his face. He heard moaning from upstairs.

"Hold her while I deal with this"

Mara just nodded and comforted his child.

Randy walked slowly up the staircase as the sounds grew louder. He swung his bedroom door open and found his wife in his bed with another man. Randy just sighed as the two shocked individuals quickly began gathering their clothes.

"I'm taking Alana with me; expect some divorce papers in the mail"

After he said that he walked down the staircase and signalled for Mara to follow him. The three of them got in the car and drove to the hotel they were staying at.

"What now?" Mara asked

"I'm a single father" He sighed

"Randy .. I .. I could help if you want, it would be the least I could do for you"

Randy nodded "Thank you….. Now then. Alana are you awake?"

"Yes Daddy"

"How do you like the sound of ice cream?"

Alana clapped and let out a giggle which made Randy smirk.

"That's a yes then? Ice cream it is!"


End file.
